The Library
by El Camach
Summary: HG/VK. romance/angst. I've now added more chapters at the request of my reviewers & keep your eyes peeled for more! Please note: I'm trying to write as if I really were filling in the blanks. That might explain some of the format/content.
1. Chapter 1

El Camach (translated 27 July 2009)

JKR, not me

Hermione Viktor. Just a bit of romance.

The Library

He never said much. Many girls followed him, but he rarely spoke to them. Viktor was a Quidditch player, and he was very, very good, but his true love was books.

He went to the Hogwarts library often and tried to avoid all those girls. But there was one girl he did not want to avoid. Her name was Hermione Granger. She was a great student and although she wasn't ostentatious, Viktor found her extremely beautiful.

She passed the majority of her time in the library too. He watched her often, gazing over the tops of his books when she wasn't looking. One day, he walked up to her. Without words, they looked at each other for a long time. She had watched him often, too. Viktor took the book she was holding out of her hand and set it on the table. Then, his hand on her face, her hand on his, they kissed. They found more than books in the library.


	2. Chapter 2

El Camach 28 July 2009

JKR, not me

Ch. 2 of "The Library"

Chapter 2

Hermione returned to the Common Room later than usual. Harry and Ron were sitting together in the best chairs in front of the roaring fire, their Potions essays clearly abandoned on the hearthrug. With the exception of a few students, quills scratching, and Crookshanks, the Common Room was empty.

As the portrait hole swung shut, Ron and Harry stopped their conversation and turned to see Hermione enter, heading straight for the girls' dormitory staircase.

"Well, you're back late," Ron said, yawning. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Hermione blushed, but it went unnoticed in the fire-lit room.

"Oh, yes… Well, goodnight."

She turned and quickly ascended the stairs. The two boys exchanged puzzled looks. Finally reaching her dormitory, Hermione smiled as she let herself slide down the wooden door.


	3. Chapter 3

El Camach 28 July 2009

JKR, not me

Ch 3 of "The Library"

Chapter 3

Hermione sat at breakfast, absentmindedly poking her bacon around her plate with her fork. She stopped when she heard her name.

"You know, Hermione, I think you've actually been spending more time than usual in that library."

"..What?" she said, dazed.

Ron looked impatient.

"You look exhausted," he said through a mouthful of scrambled egg. "I mean, I know we said we'd help Harry with this egg clue but you've got to _sleep_!"

"Oh," Hermione laughed a little. "Yes, well, I'll keep that in mind…" She trailed off, suddenly collecting her books. She grabbed a piece of toast and left.

"What has gotten _into_ her?" Ron looked frustrated and confused.

"Well, you know how Hermione is…" Harry said, unconvinced.

"I suppose…" mused Ron, returning to his over-large breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

El Camach 28 July 2009

JKR, not me

Ch 4 of "The Library"

Chapter 4

"Viktor, are you paying attention?"

Viktor looked up. Karkaroff had apparently stopped class.

"I'm sorry, sir. I must haff gotten distracted."

"Clearly, my dear boy! I have asked you to relate the properties of Moon Stones thrice now."

"I am fery sorry, sir."

Karkaroff chuckled and winked.

"It's alright, Viktor! Just try to keep that brain of yours focused!"

When Karkaroff dismissed them, most of the other Durmstrang students stayed on the ship, studying and playing cards. Viktor, however, had other plans. He headed straight for the Hogwarts castle. Walking a little faster than he usually would have, he hoped she would be in the library again today.


	5. Chapter 5

El Camach 28 July 2009

JKR, not me

Ch 5 of "The Library"

Chapter 5

Hermione kept anxiously glancing at the clock in the Charms classroom. The instant the bell rang, she gathered her things and rushed out. Harry ogled at her retreating back.

"Well, that was quick." He turned around to look at Ron, who was staring at Hermione as well, his brow furrowed and his lips pressed together.

"This is getting obnoxious," Ron glowered as he plopped down at lunch and began loading his plate with anything he could reach.

"I wonder what's _so_ important in that library…"

Ron glared at his plate and began shoveling down his lunch.

"Well, more important than usual," corrected Harry. "Maybe they're expecting a new copy of _Hogwarts, A History_."

Both boys laughed heartily, Ron choking slightly on a piece of turkey sandwich.


	6. Chapter 6

El Camach 29 July 2009

JKR, not me

Ch 6 of "The Library"

Chapter 6

He saw her practically skid into the library about 45 minutes after he had arrived. He was sitting in the window seat in the Transfiguration section. He glanced over the top of his book. Hermione looked around a bit erratically before she noticed him. She blushed. Bowing her head slightly, she headed towards an empty table near Viktor's window seat and unloaded her massive schoolbag.

Viktor watched her for a short time before closing his book with a snap. Hermione glanced up from her pile of homework just in time to see Viktor disappear behind another bookshelf.

_Well, I should take a break from that History of Magic essay and look up that spell for McGonagall,_ Hermione thought to herself, standing up. Clearing her throat, she walked briskly to the shelf behind which she had seen Krum disappear. She gasped, startled, when she rounded the corner. Viktor twirled her around and stifled her gasp with a kiss.

Their kiss finally broke apart after what felt to Hermione like blissful hours. Krum, still holding Hermione's face in his hands, looked at her behind those surly eyebrows.

"Hermy-own, I haff a qvestion for you…"


	7. Chapter 7

El Camach 30 July 2009

JKR, not me

Ch. 7 of "The Library"

Chapter 7

**"Oh no, he's back **_**again,**_** why can't he read on his stupid ship?" said Hermione irritably as Viktor Krum slouched in, cast a surly look over…at them, and settled himself in a distant corner with a pile of books. "Come on, Harry, we'll go back to the common room…his fan club'll be here in a moment, twittering away…"**

**And sure enough, as they left the library, a gang of girls tiptoed past them, one of them wearing a Bulgaria scarf tied around her waist.***

Hermione scowled as they passed the group of girls. _Tarts…_ she thought. She brooded all the way back to the common room. Harry and Hermione stayed up late, poring over books. Exhausted, they departed into their respective dormitories. Even though her body ached, Hermione's mind was racing. She again thought about Krum's "fan club," but this time, it was with a smug smile on her face. Hermione stared up at the top of her four-poster, thinking about their last encounter in the library…

"Hermy-own, I haff a qvestion for you…" Krum said quietly.

Hermione's stomach did a somersault. She smiled, realising she had never heard him speak before.

"I–vot is it?" Krum looked puzzled when Hermione giggled lightly. His hands ceased in cupping her face, in favour of resting gently on her shoulders.

"Oh, hah, I was just thinking how I've never heard you speak before…" Hermione blushed, but Viktor's furrowed brow softened. "But I've interrupted you…you had a question for me?"

"Yes, I…vell… I vos thinking that maybe… you vould do me the honour of accompanying me to the Yule dance…"

Hermione's mouth fell open slightly. She hadn't expected that. _Well, _she thought, _perhaps I _should_ have, considering we've been snogging in the Astronomy section this whole time…_ Krum cleared his throat. Hermione realised she had not yet answered him.

"I—I would love to," Hermione said shakily, smiling.

* * *

*****Please EXPLICITLY note! The paragraphs in bold are DIRECT QUOTES from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ by JK Rowling, page 339. I am NOT plagiarising nor intending to dupe you into thinking her beautiful words are my own. I thought it would be a cute lead-in to this part of the story.

PS- I've realised I have a little inconsistancy in the story; at this point in _GOF_, just before the First Task, Harry and Ron are no longer talking. I didn't want to have to delete the fun stuff in the previous chapters, so, for the sake of this fic, I intend to assume that this all occured just AFTER the First Task.


	8. Chapter 8

El Camach 30 July 2009

JKR, not me.

Ch 8 of The Library

Chapter 8

The thought of attending the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum burned like a candle inside Hermione. She remembered reading _A Picture of Dorian Gray _during her years at Muggle primary school. "I have grown to love secrecy," the character, Basil Hallward, had said. "It seems to be the one thing that can make modern life mysterious or marvelous to us. The commonest thing is delightful if only one hides it." This was her secret. She realised she could have told but… perhaps she didn't want the attention.

Harry was so preoccupied with trying to find a date for himself that he noticed little else. Ron, however, was much more aware of the change in Hermione. She refused to sit with Harry and Ron at dinner. She was still very angry about Ron's comments in the Common Room earlier. _**"Hermione, Neville's right – you **_**are**_** a girl…."***_ She returned to the girls' dormitory in a huff. She sat on her bed, half pleased with herself and completely furious with Ron for thinking no one would have asked her to the ball. So, once again, she sat at dinner (this time down the table with Ginny) a bemused look on her face, barely picking at her food.

"What's _with _her!?" he whispered angrily to Harry.

"Hmm?" Harry said, emerging from his preoccupied stupor.

"Harry, you can't _honestly_ tell me Hermione's not being…weird."

"What? Oh, yeah, I guess…"

Ron growled frustratedly. What Ron did _not _know was that Hermione had once again met Viktor in the library. Embracing in the Ancient Runes section, Viktor had put Ron's nasty comments completely out of Hermione's mind.

"Hermy-own, I haff to say… I am fery glad that you accepted my infitation to the ball. I vos fery nervous that you vould say no."

Hermione looked at Krum's surly face.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you are the most beautiful girl I haff ever seen."

Hermione blushed.

"Now, we both know that's not true, Viktor… You compete with Fleur!"

"You do not understand vot I try to say. You are fery beautiful on the outside, but it is your mind that is so interesting. You are intelligent and opinionated and it is fery nice to meet a beautiful girl who is also smart. You make me forget every problem I haff in this world."

She smiled into the kiss she gave him.

* * *

*Please EXPLICITLY note! The paragraphs in bold are DIRECT QUOTES from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ by JK Rowling, page 400. I am NOT plagiarising nor intending to dupe you into thinking her beautiful words are my own.


	9. Chapter 9

El Camach 26 & 27 August 2009

JKR, not me

Ch. 9 of "The Library"

Chapter 9

Hermione spent all afternoon getting ready for the ball. She told no one where she was or what she was doing, and made sure no one saw her. After three attempts to tame her frustratingly bushy hair, her perfect French twist was complete. She took a long bath before donning in her new dress robes. Looking in the mirror, she smiled. _I actually look quite pretty, _she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, out on the icy lake in a drafty ship, Viktor Krum looked at himself in a mirror. He grunted at his reflection; a satisfied noise. Grabbing his cloak, he headed for the gang-plank. He paused for a moment at the door, then exited the ship.

Sliding into her high-heeled shoes, Hermione left the now-deserted Common Room. She had told Viktor to meet her near the painting of Beatrix Bloxam on the fourth floor. Reaching an empty corridor, Hermione began to panic. Perhaps her instructions were not clear enough. Maybe he didn't even know who Beatrix Bloxam was! Just as her breathing became unsteady with anxiety, she heard a mumble. Hermione wheeled around to see Viktor with a rare smile on his face, holding a delicate corsage that matched her dress flawlessly.

"I am fery sorry that I am late, Hermy-own," Krum began. He trailed off, mumbling something Hermione couldn't hear.

"Pardon?" she questioned, taking a step towards him.

"I vos hiding behind that statue of the old wizard. I vanted to make certain that I had made the flowers the proper colour…"

"Oh, Viktor!" Hermione threw her arms around the Durmstrang Champion. He grunted and pulled her gently off him. Then, with more care than Hermione thought his Seeker's hands knew, Krum slipped the corsage onto her wrist. He held her hand for a brief second, staring at the flowers on her wrist. Clearing his throat, Viktor straightened up into a military-esque stance and offered Hermione his arm.

"Shall ve?"

Hermione smiled and slid her arm through his.

"We shall."


	10. Chapter 10

El Camach 29 & 30 August 2009

JKR, not me

Ch 10 of "The Library"

Chapter 10

Hermione held her breath as she and Viktor descended the main staircase into the Entrance Hall. She could feel everyone staring at her, some with mouths gaping, others quizzically (like Ron, that nit-wit). She was about to panic, to thank Viktor for his kindness and run right back up the stairs. As they entered their spot in the champions' line, Hermione swallowed her comments. Viktor leaned close to her ear, whispering for only her to hear.

"You are so fery beautiful, Hermy-own. You haff taken my breaths away."

A grin, though still tinged with nerves, replaced Hermione's panic. There she was, at the Yule Ball, on the arm of the Durmstrang champion and international Quidditch star who simply adored her.

After a dinner filled with engaging conversation, including teaching Viktor how to say "Hermione" rather unsuccessfully, the gold plates wiped themselves clean. The night of dancing went beautifully. That is, until they paused for punch. Viktor went for refreshments and Hermione found Ron and Harry.

**"It's hot, isn't it?" said Hermione, fanning herself with her hand. "Viktor's just gone to get some drinks."**

**Ron gave her a withering look. "**_**Viktor?**_**" he said. "Hasn't he asked you to call him **_**Vicky**_** yet?"**

**Hermione looked at him in surprise. "What's up with you?" she said.**

**"If you don't know," said Ron scathingly, "I'm not going to tell you.**

**Hermione stared at him, then at Harry, who shrugged.**

**"Ron—what?"**

**"He's from Durmstrang!" spat Ron. "He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You—you're—" Ron was obviously casting around for words strong enough to describe Herminoe's crime, "**_**fraternizing with the enemy, **_**that's what you're doing!"**

**Hermione's mouth fell open.**

**"Don't be stupid!" she said after a moment. "The **_**enemy**_**! Honestly—who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?"**

**Ron chose to ignore this. "I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?"**

"**Yes, he did," said Hermione, the pink patches on her cheeks glowing more brightly. "So what?"**

"**What happened—trying to get him to join **_**spew**_**, were you?"**

"**No, I wasn't! If you **_**really**_** want to know, he—he said he'd been coming up to the library every day to try and talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage!"**

**Hermione said this very quickly, and blushed so deeply that she was the same colour as Parvati's robes.**

"**Yeah, well—that's his story," said Ron nastily.**

The row went on like this for awhile before Hermione had had enough and stormed away from the boys.

* * *

PLEASE EXPLICITLY NOTE: The paragraphs in bold are taken DIRECTLY from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ by JK Rowling, pages 421-423. I am in no way trying to dupe you into believing that her beautiful words are my own. I am using them simply to add to the chronology and content of this story.


	11. Chapter 11

El Camach 30 August 2009

JKR, not me

Ch 11 of "The Library"

Chapter 11

When Viktor finally found Hermione, her whole mood had changed. Her brow was furrowed and she kept exhaling tersely through her nostrils, lips pursed.

"Hermy-own-ninny?" That was as far as they had gotten on the pronunciation front at dinner. "Vot is the matter?"

She exhaled sharply again.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

She crossed her arms, mumbling angrily.

"Not my problem if he can't bother…"

"Vot?"

"Nothing," she half snapped. Looking at the startled look on Viktor's face, Hermione softened.

"Viktor, thank you for such a beautiful evening," Hermione stood suddenly. Viktor looked puzzled. She headed briskly for the Entrance Hall; he followed.

"I do not understand, Hermy-own-ninny," Viktor said, grabbing her arm. Hermione took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"I had a very nice night tonight. I'm just…feeling quite tired from the dancing." She leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek. She mounted the staircase, leaving Viktor slack-jawed in the Entrance Hall. He slouched through the castle doors, heading back towards the Durmstrang ship, just as Cedric Diggory called Harry Potter's name.

***

Harry **climbed into the common room and found Ron and Hermione having a blazing row. Standing ten feet apart, they were bellowing at each other, each scarlet in the face.**

**"Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?" yelled Hermione; her hair was coming down out of its elegant bun now, and her face was screwed up in anger.**

**"Oh yeah?" Ron yelled back. "What's that?"**

**"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"**

**Ron mouthed soundlessly like a goldfish out of water as Hermione turned on her heel and stormed up the girl's staircase to bed.**

Hermione threw herself onto her bed and finally cried the tears that had been threatening to escape since before the ball. She cried about how people stared at her, so shocked. She cried about how she had been so mean to Viktor. And she cried about Ron. He was so cruel…first not believing she could find a date and then crucifying her for _fraternizing with the enemy_… ugh!

After about a half an hour, Hermione had cried herself out. She stood up and looked in the mirror. Her hair was hanging in strands about her head, a mocking shadow of its previous glory, and her makeup was running.

Taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes, Hermione busied herself with removing the bobby-pins from her hair and the makeup from her face. She removed her dress robes and folded them. She then stowed them in the very bottom of her trunk. She didn't think she could face looking at them in the morning. Donning her pajamas, she moved, robotically, to her bed. Turning down the sheets, she got in bed and laid on her side. It was hours even after the other girls had returned from the ball that Hermione finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

PLEASE EXPLICITLY NOTE: The paragraphs in bold are taken DIRECTLY from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ by JK Rowling, page 432. I am in no way trying to dupe you into believing that her beautiful words are my own. I am using them simply to add to the chronology and content of this story.


	12. Chapter 12

El Camach 20 September 2009

JKR, not me

Ch 12 of "The Library"

Chapter 12

Viktor was confused. Things had been starting to change ever since the Yule Ball. Hermione seemed polite, but distant. Viktor went to the library, the same as always, but he noticed Hermione was there less and less. When he would see her, she would disappear behind secluded shelves with him, but always with a deadline. Like yesterday…

Hermione broke away from Viktor's kiss. His rough fingers threaded into her hair. He leaned in to kiss her again. She turned her head, angling her jaw up to defer the kiss.

"Viktor, I need to go." Her voice had an irritated edge to it. Viktor's hands dropped to his sides. His unfaltering stare gazed at her from under his thick brows.

"Hermy-own-ninny, vhy haff you been like this?"

"Like what?"

True to form, Viktor stuffed his hands into his robe and looked at his feet.

"You haff seemed…far away. Like you not longer want to spend your time with me."

Hermione looked at him for a moment before huffing slightly and gathering her books.

"I really haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about," she said, briskly swinging her bag onto her shoulder. "I'm certain I'll see you later."

Viktor watched, frustrated, as she marched through the library doors.


	13. Chapter 13

El Camach 2 October 2009

JKR, not me

Ch. 13 of "The Library"

Chapter 13

As his time at Hogwarts pressed on and the final task of the Triwizard tournament crept closer, there was plenty to occupy Viktor Krum's thoughts. His thoughts, however, was preoccupied with something quite different.

Hermione Granger had been acting strangely ever since the Yule Ball. She and Viktor had been having a lovely time, dancing to a band Viktor secretly wished had played more slow songs. Hermione was terrific company, getting Viktor to be _chatty_. That truly was saying something.

When he left to get punch, Hermione went to visit Potter and the redheaded friend, and, when he came back, Hermione was very upset. After the first two tasks and Hermione's most recent behaviour, Krum had figured it out: there was something going on between Hermione and Potter.

Krum's failed attempt at talking to Hermione about the issue (something he was predisposed to avoid anyways), he felt he had no choice but to confront Potter. After Bagman had dismissed them, Krum followed Potter.

"Potter?" Harry turned.

"Yeah…?"

"I haff a qvestion…about Hermy-own-ninny."

Potter looked confused, and cautious.

"Yeah…?"

"You are not… You haff not…?"

Comprehension dawned on Potter's face.

"Oh, no! No, no, no!" He laughed a little.

Krum exhaled, feeling half relieved, half confused. Now, his only theory was void. It was then that someone stepped out of the forest.

Krum awoke with a group of people standing over him and the old man, gone.

* * *

Please note: I didn't have the fourth book with me when I wrote this, but you'll recognise that the exchange between Krum and Harry was paraphrased from the fourth book. JKR NOT ME!


	14. Chapter 14

El Camach 31 December 2009

JKR, not me

Ch. 14 of "The Library"

Chapter 14

Viktor blinked. His vision was sharp, though he felt groggy.

"Dumbly-dorr, he ees awake!"

Madame Maxime, Igor Karkaroff, Albus Dumbledore and a few others of the Hogwarts staff stood over him. Viktor realised he was flat on his back as the Hogwarts headmaster knelt next to Krum.

"Vot has happened..?"

The old man quickly explained that Barty Crouch was the one who had attacked him. When Viktor could provide no more information, Dumbledore rushed into the woods and sent Potter back to the castle with that Snape man. Everyone but Karkaroff left. Igor Karkaroff looked nervous, scared maybe.

"Professor, vot is the matter?"

Karkaroff was staring after Dumbledore into the dark forest. When he finally looked at Viktor, it was like he had forgotten he wasn't alone. Then, a falsely-secure smile lit his lips.

"Oh, nothing, nothing, my dear boy. Now, let us return to the ship and get you a nightcap. Quite an ordeal tonight!"

Viktor scowled and followed Karkaroff back to the Durmstrang ship, looming eerily on the lake. Why was everyone being so secretive? What was going on here?


	15. Chapter 15

El Camach, 1 January 2010

JKR, not me

Ch 15 of "The Library"

Chapter 15

Hermione left the library and walked briskly down the drafty corridors. She noticed that she was glancing over her shoulder more often than usual. And it wasn't even that she was worried about Mr. Crouch coming back, or whomever may have attacked him. She was watching out for Viktor. He had taken to popping up all over the castle lately, constantly asking her about her schedule. Hermione had a hunch that Viktor was trying to keep an eye on her, for both her protection and his sense of security. As fun as their secretive relationship had been initially, Hermione was beginning to feel suffocated. She had way too much on her mind—between exams, this mystery of how Rita Skeeter was getting her information, this Mr. Crouch business, and making sure Harry didn't get killed in the Third Task, not to mention the fact that Mrs. Weasley now hated her—to be bothered by a relationship.

Hermione was making a mental list of the spells she wanted to go over with Harry before bed, when she heard someone call her name. She stopped dead in her tracks and closed her eyes in defeat. It was Viktor.

"Herm-my-own-ninny, you should not be out alone so late in the efenink. You do not know who could be hidink around here. Allow me to escort you to your dormitory."

Hermione sighed and nodded. Hermione bid Viktor a hasty (and kiss-less) goodbye at the portrait hole and scrambled through quickly. Harry and Ron were waiting up for her.

"What's wrong with you, 'Mione? Look like you've seen a ghost," Ron said, concluding with that sideways, confused look of his. Harry looked at her expectantly as well. Her mood softened. It was wonderful to have two such friends who reminded her so closely of puppies. She laughed quietly to herself and started unloading her bag.


	16. Chapter 16

El Camach, 20 January 2010

JKR, not me

Ch 16 of "The Library"

Chapter 16

Harry was starting to feel like he was constantly on the verge of having a panic attack. The Third Task was in just a few hours, Rita Skeeter was relentlessly breathing down his neck, something was going on with Mr. Crouch, and his scar had been prickling all year long. Not to mention how bad it had been hurting much worse recently… And, to add to all this, Hermione had been really riding on his nerves.

She was being so…Hermione...y. Yes, she was a definite life-saver with all the spells and all that. But, when she does that thing…the not-finishing-her-sentences-and-running-off thing she could be a bit hard to handle. Also a bit more annoying when one is facing potential, magically-influenced doom in a giant maze on the Quidditch pitch…

Right before the third task, Harry was finally calming down a little, due to an unexpected visit from Bill and Mrs. Weasley. Then she had done it again. This strange walkie-talkie thing… He had stopped trying to keep up with Hermione ages ago. As she ran off, though, Harry noticed Krum glancing after her, ignoring his parents, then turning. He made eye contact with Harry. The glance was so cold, Harry looked away quickly, the hairs on the back of his neck raised.


	17. Chapter 17

El Camach 11 February 2010

JKR, not me

Ch 17 of "The Library"

Chapter 17

Viktor knew his relationship with Hermione was changed forever after Potter came out of the maze with Diggory's dead body. Being the kind of man he was, it was impossible for Viktor to fathom competing for Hermione's affections and time. And, now that You-Know-Who was apparently back and trying to kill Potter, well… there would be no question as to where Hermione's attention, and affection, would be focused.

After things had calmed down somewhat and the Goblet of Fire had been extinguished, Viktor found himself facing a goodbye to the girl he loved, but whom would never have the time to love him back.

"Vell, Hermy-own-ninny…"

"Viktor… I'm sorry things didn't…" she stopped, staring at her shoes. Viktor saw her eyes flick to her left, over at Potter and the redhead. He knew that she thought he hadn't seen.

"You vill write?"

Hermione refocused her gaze on Viktor.

"Of course." She smiled warmly and kissed him on the cheek. Viktor didn't look back as he boarded the ship.


	18. Chapter 18

El Camach 11 February 2010

JKR, not me

Ch 18 of "The Library"

Chapter 18

Dear Viktor,

Things still don't feel quite normal around here. Hogwarts is changing, and it frightens me. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge (you remember him from the Tournament?) is not only refusing to believe that You-Know-Who is back, but he's also launched a smear campaign against Harry and Dumbledore and placed this horrible toad of a woman, Delores Umbridge, as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. You wouldn't believe this woman! She doesn't allow us to use magic! I think—and Harry and Ron agree with me—that she thinks Dumbledore is recruiting a student army. Ridiculous…

Are things as strange at Durmstrang and at home? You may be interested to know that Fleur is now seeing Ron's older brother, Bill. I really don't see what all the fuss is about. So what if she is part veela? But, they are happy, so I suppose I can't object.

Tell me of your life.

Fondly,

Hermione


	19. Chapter 19

El Camach 11 February 2010

JKR, not me

Ch 19 of "The Library"

Chapter 19

Dear Viktor,

I fear my last owl may have gone by the wayside and that you did not receive my last letter. Hogwarts is getting worse. Umbridge is decreeing more cock-and-bull rules every day. We have to do something about this…

How are you doing? I am hoping that the winter hasn't been too harsh. Please write back soon. I am anxious for news of your life.

Fondly,

Hermione


	20. Chapter 20

El Camach 11 February 2010

JKR, not me

Ch 20 of "The Library"

Chapter 20

Dear Viktor,

You're beginning to frighten me. I've not heard from you in months. I fear I am unable to write more; Umbridge is now reading our mail…

Please send me word of your safety.

Hermione

***

Viktor stared at the letter. With a grunt, he wrote a quick reply before throwing this latest letter onto the pile with the others.

Hermione,

I am well. I have been quite busy.

Take care,

Viktor


End file.
